This invention relates to a water spray or sprinkler system for fire protection of cooking equipment in a kitchen.
Much work has been done on fire protection systems incorporated in kitchen exhaust hoods. When the ventilators system is not equipped with grease extractors, grease condenses from the fumes of the hot cooking equipment and adheres to the inside walls of the ventilating duct. When the ventilator is equipped with grease extracting baffles or filters the grease deposits are largely concentrated in those areas. This fire hazard has long been recognized and many types of fire extinguishing systems have been proposed and adapted to cope with the problem of fires in the ventilators.
Very little attention has been directed, however, to the application of fire protection equipment directly to the cooking equipment itself so that fires may be extinguished where they originate, before they reach the grease deposits in the ventilator.